Finally
by Kelli Granger
Summary: Hermione finally wins a bet...what will she make Malfoy do? Please review!
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot.  
  
AN: I'm sorry if I copied your ides, if I did, please email me. I will update with 5 reviews, flames are okay. Please Review!!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"You're stupid, Granger," Malfoy said in his usual s-l-o-w drawl.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Then how come I get better grades then you?" Hermione said hotly.  
  
"What do you mean, Mudblood?" Hermoine bristled. "I say we make a bet."  
  
"On what?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Let's say if, in a month, I have better grades then you, then you will be my slave for a month."  
  
"And if I win..."  
  
"Then I will be your salve for a month. Start studying, Granger."  
  
One Month later  
  
In the Great Hall "Well, Malfoy, what did you get?" Hermione asked slyly.  
  
"Here," he handed her his report.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Astronomy . . . . . . . . . . . Acceptable/Average  
  
Potions . . . . . . . . . . . . .Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts . . Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration . . . . . . . . . Poor  
  
Charms . . . . . . . . . . . . .Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magical Creatures . . . . Poor  
  
Herbology . . . . . . . . . . . .Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic . . . . . . . . .Acceptable/Average  
  
Ancient Runes . . . . . . . . . Exceeds Expectations  
  
"How about you?"  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Astronomy . . . . . . . . . . . . .Outstanding  
  
Potions . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Acceptable/Average  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts . . Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration . . . . . . . . . Outstanding  
  
Charms . . . . . . . . . . . . .Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures . . . . Outstanding  
  
Herbology . . . . . . . . . . . .Outstanding  
  
History of Magic . . . . . . . . .Outstanding  
  
History of Magic . . . . . . . . .Outstanding  
  
Ancient Runes . . . . . . . . . Outstanding  
  
Arithmancy . . . . . . . . . . . Outstanding  
  
"Well then Malfoy, it looks like you're going to be my slave for a month."  
  
* * *  
  
Professor McGonagall's office  
  
". and so, Professor, Malfoy needs to live with me for a month so he can be my slave," Hermione finished, a surly Draco sitting beside her.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well then, Ms. Granger. I'll arrange something."  
  
* * *  
  
Late Friday afternoon, Potions  
  
"Professor Snape, I need to borrow Granger and Malfoy. Bring your things," Professor McGonagall said, then hurried out of the room.  
  
Hermione and Draco followed. McGonagall led them into a small tower, one that they had never seen before. Seated on a little stand was the daintiest fairy imaginable. She wore a floaty, pale pink dress and had dusty lavender wings. Her pale blond hair hung freely around her round face, setting off her deep, lilac eyes.  
  
"Wow," Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
"This," Professor McGonagall announced, "is Lila. Lila will be your door. Now go and get your stuff. Your password is fairy wings."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione carried her stuff to the tower. "Fairy wings," she said to Lila, and gasped as she walked into the room. The room was almost totally bare, as if someone had built the room and forgotten it. The only non-white part of the room was writing on the wall. It said:  
  
Ms. Granger, it is up to you to decide the room's interior. Whatever you say will be done.  
  
"Hmmmm," thought Hermione. "This is very interesting."  
  
* * *  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Draco walked into the room, and was astonished. The walls were a deep red, with a gold stripe at the top. There was a roaring fireplace on one wall, and surrounding it were plush, red couches and armchairs.  
  
"How dare they!" he fumed. "They made it a Gryffindor room, and I'm Slytherin!"  
  
Just then Hermione walked in. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I designed it. Come and see the rest of our quarters."  
  
The bathroom and bedroom were both very Gryffindor-ish.  
  
"Well now, Malfoy, aren't you glad you bet me?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Remember, your duties start tomorrow." 


	2. The Mistakes

Disclaimer: obviously, I only own the plot  
  
A/N: Thanks to Hermione Baudelair, my one and only reviewer for my first chapter  
  
A/N#2: Sorry the last chapter was so messed up with everything in one paragraph. I think I figured out how to fix it.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like a princess. "Malfoy!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, mudblood?" Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"First of all, you will call me Ms. Granger. Second, I would like you to help me out of bed."  
  
"As you wish, Ms. Granger," Draco lifted the covers off the bed, and as Hermione started to stand, he picked her up.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione squealed. She was uncomfortable by his touch and presence, as he had picked her up under her knees and at her back. "Put me down!" Hermione was staring to get frantic, she was just wearing a nightgown, and was afraid that it would slip and reveal something.  
  
"As you wish," Draco set her down in the hot bathtub full of bubbles (they had walked into the bathroom).  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
"As you wish, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Stop saying tha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing! Why am I in a freezing cold sink??????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! Put me somewhere dry immediately!"  
  
Draco picked Hermione up. "Draco, stop picking me up!"  
  
"As you wish," Draco said, and threw Hermione into, where else? An extremely hot room (can you see a pattern here?).  
  
"I am going to kill you," Hermione said slowly and deliberately.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Hermione was finally clean, dry and at room temperature. As she walked into the Common Room, she noticed a table full of her favorite foods.  
  
"By the way, Draco, I am having a slumber party tonight. Please send invitations to all the girls."  
  
"All the girls?"  
  
"All the girls. Now get ready. You're going to decorate."  
  
1 hour later  
  
"You know Draco, I think I really do want Gryffindor decorations."  
  
"Earlier, you said that you didn't want them!"  
  
"But you see, that was an hour ago. Get busy hanging."  
  
"You had better be almost done with this decorating," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that you said? Was it something I needed to know?"  
  
"Of course not. Shouldn't the guests be here soon?"  
  
"I believe I hear them now."  
  
Hermione went outside to welcome her guests. A minute later she came storming back in. "Draco, did you find it necessary to invite all the girls in the castle?"  
  
"You said all the girls."  
  
"Ugh. Stupid boy."  
  
Hey guys, this is me! Please review, my goal is to get 3 reviews for this chapter. Please help me reach this goal!  
~Kelli 


	3. THe Malfoy Game

Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers: rebecca89, DanishGirl, princessofdevils, sasha, and Hermione Baudelair. You make me HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione walked out into the hall. "Hermione! Hermione!" all the girls were yelling and screaming.  
  
Hermione quickly walked over to Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and Padma. "Hey guys," she whispered. "I don't know why everyone is here, but let me do this to you." Hermione quickly performed a disillusionment charm on all of them, and they followed Hermione to the common room.  
  
"Alright guys, let's eat!"  
  
Hermione had managed to get pizza, and the girls all pigged out. They played quiet games until almost eleven, then (somewhat) quieted down.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the best party I've ever been to."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Hermione rolled over. "I've got the best idea for a game."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to call it 'The Malfoy Game'."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We order Malfoy to do what ever stunts we want. We can make him bungee jump, or do a fashion show."  
  
"With bikinis?"  
  
"Whatever we want. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
This is me! Does anyone have an idea for 'The Malfoy Game'? If so, email or review. My email is kelli_granger@yahoo.com Thanks! ~Kelli 


End file.
